harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fay Dunbar
Category: Ravenclaws? Why that? The article states he´s a Gryffindor.--Rodolphus 15:12, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Gender Fay is a girl's name. Is it made explicitly clear in the game that Fay is male? Do other characters refer to Fay with "he," "him," "his," etc.? If not, then I think we should presume the character is female, based on the name. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :She is most definately a girl, seeing as how she's in Hermione Granger's dormitory. 21:44, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Subjects How can Fay taking Potions be canon? Hary, Ron and Hermione were the only Gryffindors who took the NEWT class I thought.--Rodolphus 13:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 19:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Fay taking 6th year Potions under Slughorn CANNOT be cannon! In the HBP chapter 9 Harry states specifically that the only Gryffindors are him, Ron, and Hermione. (page 182, US 1st edition, handback) this is later reaafirmed which his notes on the seating arrangements on the next page (183), and since there were no late comers, we know Fay was not in the class. And don't tell me she missed the first class, that's bullocks. So, in recap, the HBP book says Fay did not take 6th year potions. Someone with better editing skills than me should change the article accordingly, perhaps with some slosh about changing career plans, since you need Potions to be an Auror. Happy Hunting! 16:56, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Guest who loves being canon Canon? Okay is this seriously canon? I'd love a clip or reference in the article which could indicate that this is Fay Dunbar? And how do we know the unnamed actress in the photo is Fay? Plus Dunbar never appeared on Rowling's list. Travy1991 20:25, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. I think this article takes speculation too far. I think it should stick to covering Fay's one conclusively known appearance in the DS version of the HBP game and not try to pin her name onto other unidentified Gryffindor girls in Harry's year. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 00:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Ditto. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Fay also appears on the student list in the PS2 version of the POA game, but unlike the DS version of the HBP game, NPC characters don't have fixed locations, but spawn randomly whenever you enter a room. So it's not like Fay can be pinned down to a single NPC character in that game. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 21:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) This isn't canon because that Gryffindor the other two Gryffindor girls have to be Sophie roper, lily moon, Sally-Anne Perks or Sally Smith. It is less likely Sally smith because she is most likely Hufflepuff. Has anyone considered that Fay is canon but she is a year younger than Harry, just really advanced so she is taking higher classes maybe? And how do we know the movie character is the video game character? (JanzPotter (talk) 14:56, July 8, 2014 (UTC)) :There's more than ten students per house per year: as explained on Pottermore, the forty students represent only a portion of each year. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:15, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Actress? Do we know who the actress who plays Fay in the movies is because I've been trying to look everywhere for this but I can't seem to find it Possible Apperearance in DH: Part 2 Well, she look like her. The lips, nose, hair and cheek. It's pretty the same and she stands behind Lavender and Parvati. Should we add it to the page? or maybe in the BTS section?Zaki alwi 16:42, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree it does look like the same actress. (JanzPotter (talk) 14:57, July 8, 2014 (UTC)) Family Might it possibly be said in the behind the scenes section that she may be related to Alex Dunbar of the Scottish rugby team? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:00, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Auror? I've played most of the games, both on PS2 and PC, and I can say I recognized her quotes more than her name. Where is the source stating she wanted to become an Auror? User:Simen Johannes Fagerli Regardless of how annoying you may find me, please show the courtesy of not ignoring me, in the very least. Ninclow 17:47, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Canon, redux This has already been addressed above. The character of Fay Dunbar and "her friend" cannot possibly be considered the two missing Gryffindor girls, since Rowling promised to divulge htheir names from the "Original Forty" list (source) -- needless to say, the list features no Fay Dunbar. Besides, Fay Dunbar was this small little character in the Half-Blood Prince video game, and how one can positively identify this random background character from the Prisoner of Azkaban as her is beyond me. The same goes for Fay Dunbar's friend. This article should stick to covering Fay's one conclusively known appearance in the HBP game. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:19, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :We know very well the two missing Gryffindor girls are among these five girls: Lily Moon, Sally-Anne Perks, Sophie Roper, ? Runcorn and Sally Smith. I'd say that: Sally Smith is in Hufflepuff and is probably related to Zacharias; Lily is in Hufflepuff, because she is a fey, dreamy girl; and Sally-Anne is a Gryffindor, because Perks sounds like Parkinson. :However looking very carefully at the notebook shown in "Harry Potter and Me", it can be noted the circled letters (that indicate the Gryffindors) are referred to Sophie Roper and Sally Smith. GianG (talk) 14:17, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::We can't attribute characters to any House based on that reasoning; House has to be conclusively given by some canon source. That being said, I already expressed my concerns about your allocation of Sally Smith and Sophie Roper to Gryffindor, here. That being said, you're straying from the topic. ::What I am discussing is that this video-game character has been identified as a background character of a film that came out five years prior, seemingly at random (I'm not even sure why anyone concluded Fay Dunbar was this girl from the Prisoner of Azkaban film, if not out of personal whim or poor reasoning). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:04, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm assuming Fay Dunbar and friend were identified as the girls in POA/f using the logic that a) HBP/vg, the only canon source at the time, said that Fay and her friend are Hermione's roommates b) these two girls are (I'm assuming) the only unidentified Gryffindors in that scene and therefore c) they must be the missing two Gryffindor girls. Since, as you've pointed out, point a) has now been proven false, conclusion c) is as well. :::I'd also like to point out that Fay and her friend are not only not the girls from POA/f, but they aren't even canon. Various classroom counts from the early novels confirm there are only ten students in Gryffindor in Harry's year: the names from the Original Forty. So this article needs to be both reduced to just the video game appearance and marked as non-canon. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 18:22, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::I agree with 1337: First of all, we should not indentify Fay Dunbar and her friend with the unidentified Gryffindor girls seen in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, because this film shows multiple Gryffindor girls in Harry's year (Hermione, Calì, Padma, Lavanda, Kellah and the two unidentified Gryffindor girls). Since J. K. Rowling confirmed several times there were only ten Gryffindors in Harry's year, we can't know which girls from the film must be considered canon (certainly not Padma, who is a Ravenclaw). J. K. Rowling also stated the names of the two "missing girls" are in the classlist and there is no Fay DUnbar in the classlist. So we should reduce both the film characters and the video games characters to non-canonical characters. GianG (talk) 11:35, January 25, 2015 (UTC)